Various forms of sensing means and assemblies are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 925,671 of E. J. Bloomfield and F. S. Penman filed July 18th 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,637, and assigned to the same assignee as the present application which is herein incorporated by reference.